


Sticky kisses and cuddles

by sugas_angel



Series: Haikyuu oneshots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Living Together, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Time Skip, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Soft Kenma, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, clumsy bokuto, i'm making this up as i go along now, mentions of apple pie, tired akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugas_angel/pseuds/sugas_angel
Summary: So this is my first fanfic on here, but I'm planning on something a bit bigger, this is kinda to just get used to it.After a long day kenma and akaashi come home just wanting to curl up and sleep, but bokuto and kuroo had other plans and things end up rather sticky and messy. So basically just some tooth-rotting fluff about these four beacause they are so cute!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Haikyuu oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180853
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Sticky kisses and cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this is my first fanfic on here and I really hope you like it - yeah I don't really have anything else to say but see the end for more notes.

Akaashi trudged up the stairs to his shared appartment, he had a splitting headache and his bag felt heavy on his shoulder. 

As he drew up to his appartment door, he heard a load of shouts coming from the other side, that was odd. Kenma didn't like loud noises and he always told Kuroo and Bokuto to shut up while he was working, whether he was streaming or doing paperwork, or just playing his games, so it was unlikely that Kenma was home, which was also odd. As Akaashi put the keys into the door and opened it, he was immediately shoved out again, the door slamming in his face.

'Sorry Akaashi, you can't come in at the minute' Akaashi slowly felt his headache turning into a migraine. 'Bokuto, I swear on all things sane in my mind, if you do not let me into this appartment, I will dye the white ends of your hair green' Akaashi knew if Bokuto was trying to keep him out of their appartment then, he and Kuroo had messed up really bad and he couldn't deal with that right now. He sobbed and felt his head thud gainst the door, the other end was quiet until he heard the door open slowly and he lifted his head, he made out the raven bed-head of Kuroo that was sprinkled through with ... white?

He slowly felt the world start to tip as he lost focus, he felt Kuroo's hands grip his arms tightly, 'woah there Akaashi, don't worry I got you. Bo go get some water and some ibroprofen, come on Akaashi, lets go lie down'. Akaashi frowned, did he really look that bad? 

As he walked in taking his shoes off and setting his bag down, he noticed the area around him was dusted in white, so were Kuroo's jeans. He slowly stood up, pushing his glasses back up his nose, 'Kuroo?'

'mmm' Kuroo hummed standing behind Akaashi, with hands ready in case Akaashi fell, 'Why is the appartment white?' Bokuto snorted coming forward with a glass of water and a pack of ibroprufen, 'oh you should see the rest of the place Akaashi!'. Akaashi felt Kuroo stiffen behind him, 'What do you mean?' he said turning around to face Kuroo again, 'oh umm' Kuroo started hesitantly, scratching the back of his neck, 'Well, Kenma was really tired this morning on account of his stream continuing until 3am, but then he got called into the board to discuss some new ideas they have just after you left and he hasn't returned, so he'll probably be exhausted when he gets back, so Bo and I thought it would be a good idea to surprise him with an apple pie when he got home, ... whenever that is' the hestitation before he said that last part implied to Akaashi that they had no idea when that would be and his heart felt for the boy that was probably in a much worse state than he was. 

Suddenly, his brain latched onto a very important piece of information 'thought it would be a good idea?' he said suspicion in his voice as he narrowed his eyes, headache surpisingly ebbing away 'ahh yes' Kuroo started before Bokuto cut in 'the flour had a mind of its own and decided it would prefer to fly than be compacted' 

'What Bo is trying to say is that the flour exploded and now the appartment is covered in the stuff' Kuroo finished off and as if by magic Akaashi's headache was back in full force, he groaned sinking to his knees clutching his head in his hands, he felt what must have been Bokuto bend down next to him and rest a large firm hand on his back while the glass of water was pushed into his hand the pills in the other. As he downed the water and pills, Bokuto pulled him up again leading him to the couch. He caught a glimpse of the kitchen on his way and nearly fainted there and then, the entire place was coated in a sheen of white, thick globs of the green filling lay spattered about, apple peelings lay scattered on the floor, every available kitchen utensil was lying in the sink and on the counter, the handles covered in the sticky white paste that must have been the pastry, the oven door hung open smoking slightly and in the middle on grand display was a black charred lump that must only have been the apple pie sitting proudly in the middle of the kitchen table, he was surprised nothing else was burned or on fire. Scratch that he thought as he spied the burnt tattered oven mits lying in the corner. 'You two are banned from ever going in the kitchen again' he groaned sinking onto the couch, miraculously being sparred against the brunt of the flour attack.

'Don't worry Akaashi we're going to clean it all up; Bokuto stated proudly. Akaashi grew more alarmed at this, picturing broken crockery, and the appartemnt floor covered in water, standing up again, swaying slightly before Kuroo pushed him down again 'Give us a bit more credit than that Keiji' Kuroo chuckled, 'You go shower, put some comfortable clothes on and then you can come back and lie on the couch. 

Akaashi couldn't be bothered to argue and despite his sceptisicm made his way to the bathroom.

He took a longer shower than he normally did, feeling the warm water run down his back, the cooling sensation, melting away all the tension in his muscles, as he left the warmth he searched around for a pair of joggers, finally pulling out a pair of blue ones, that must have been Kuroo's because he had to roll them up four times, and one of Bokuto's old hoodies, that had the faint smell of Bokuto's natural scent and sweat as well as ... Kenma? He chuckled, this must have been the one that Kenma was wearing for last nights stream. 

As he crept out the bedroom anticipating the worst, he was surprised to see that the first thing the two must have done was hoover, because the rest of the appartment was devoid of any flour and they were both now in the kitchen. As he made his way towards them they both looked up and smiled at him. 'I didn't know you two could clean so fast, heck I didn't know you two could clean at all!' He teased and Kuroo just smirked, we did the couch first, so you can just take a nap for the time being. Akaashi just nodded and made his way over, and sunk down pulling a blue blanket he found up and around his shoulders as he slowly closed his eyes. 

-

Kenma was exhausted. He dragged his feet up the stairs, why the fuck did they live on the 34th floor, what the fuck were they thinking! in the past 72 hours only 5 of those had been sleep and he was ready to collapse right there, but he only had a few more thousand steps to go. 

As he stood outside the red door he nearly curled himself up on the doormat, but he was so close, as he pulled out his keys, fumbling around for the right one, the gods or whoever was watching must have taken mercy on him as he found the right key and shakily turned the lock. 

As he opened the door into the darkened appartment he noticed it smelt faintly of soap and burned sugar rather than the musky smell of Bokuto's gym clothes. But his mind was so burned out he just let it go, fumbling to get his shoes off he shut the door, and stumbled into the appartment, barely making it two steps before he felt his knees give out from under him and he collpased but just as soon as he was about to hit the floor, he felt a pair of warm arms envelope him and a soft sushing in his ear 'shh shh kitten don't worry I've got you' as they lifted him into the air. Kenma wrapped his arms around Kuroo's neck and his legs around Kuroo's waist as he buried his face into his neck, noiticing he smelt faintly of apples as he saw another figure that must have been Bokuto lift a sleeping Akaashi into his arms out of the corner of his eyes as they both closed, accepting sleep.

He felt himself be set down onto the bed, Akaashi being set next to him. Kenma curled himself into Akaashi's side burying his face into the older boys neck and wrapping his arms around his frame as he curled his legs up to his chest. He felt Kuroo stamd up from his side, but quickly shot his hand out to clasp Kuroo's wrist. 'Stay' was all he said before giving the older boy a tug on his sleeve, letting him go as he felt the bed dip behind him, and felt Kuroo's arms around his waist, placing kisses on to of Kenma's head. 

Before he succumbed to the darkness he felt the bed dip on the other side and he cuddled in closer to Akaashi and breathed him in, his breath slowly evening out. 

-

Akaashi blearily opened his eyes to see, Kenma curled in tightly to him, the once two toned hair, now mostly back to black with yellow tips falling across his face, Akaashi detactched his arm, from Kenma's grip and softly brushed the black hair from his face and behind his ears, notiicing a pair of amber sleep dusted eyes watching him from behind Kenma's head. Kuroo smiled at him 'morning baby' he murmured in deliciously low tones, which Akaashi would be lying if he said Kuroo's voice didn't arouse something in him, his morning voice was just so sexy. 'Morning' Akaashi responded sleepily, closing his eyes again, as he felt a pair of warm lips at the nape of his neck, he arched his neck back to stare into the golden gaze 'Morning Koutaro' he murmured against Bokuto's lips, he would turn around fully, but he didn't want to disturb the sleeping kitten that lay curled in his arms. 

'I'm going to go out for breakfast if that's ok? Seeing as the two of us are banned from the kitchen and you two certaintly won't be in any state to cook this early' Bokuto stated 'ok' Akasshi hummed against Kenma's forehead. He felt the bed shift as Bo got up and started moving around the room looking for his clothes. 

As he faintly heard the front door close, Akaashi felt the warm hands of Kuroo still calloused from his years of volleyball stoking the hair back of Akaashi's forehead, as Akaashi slowly fell asleep once more. 

\- 

Akaashi opened his eyes again, much more awake this time to the sound of Bokuto entering the appartment bringing with him the promising smell of warm pancakes and coffee, he noticed Kenma had detached himself from Akaashi's side and curled himself into Kuroo, Kuroo lazily lying there smiling down at Kenma while stroking his hair. 

Akaashi swung his legs over the bed and put his glasses on his face before quietly tip-toeing out into the bigger living space. Seeing Bokuto by the table setting out stacks of blueberry and chocolate chip pancakes. Akaashi wrapped his arms around Bokuto's waist burying his face into Bokuto's back. 'I love you Kou' he said suddenly feeling the laugh rumble inside Bokuto's chest as he turned around and handed Akaashi a cup of coffee from their favourite cafe.

-

Kenma blinked his eyes open to someone stroking his air with one hand while, he clutched two fingers of the other, his knees still brought up to his chest, face buried in the others neck. As he brought his head up to meet the eyes of whoever he was curled agaisnt, yellow met yelow and Kuroo smiled down at Kenma, never ceasing his hair stroking 'evening kitten'. Kenma slowly processed this information as he looked behind Kuroo to see the darkening skies outside 'evening?' he said 'yeah, you slept all day' Kuroo said muttered sympathetically into Kenma's hair as he kissed his boyfriend's forehead. 'Kuroo?' Kuroo hummed in response 'why are you all sticky?' Kenma muttered as he let go of Kuroo's fingers. Kuroo laughed outright at this, Kenma covered his ears and buried himself back into Kuroo's chest 'sorry kitten' kuroo broke in remembering Kenma had just woken up and was proabbly still a little sensitive to his surroundings. 'Me and Bo tried to make apple pie yesterday but ended up getting banned from the kitchen by Akaashi, and then there were pancakes for breakfast, so its either apple pie filling or syrup' Kuroo finished of as he gently stroked Kenma's back. 

Kenma poked his head up and brought his face right up to Kuroo's. Kuroo held in his breath as Kenma slowly brought their lips to meet and proceeded to kitten lick Kuroo's lips and the corners of his mouth. 'It's apple pie' Kenma said decidedly, Kuroo gazed surprisingly down at Kenma before Kenma broke in again 'are there any pancakes left' Kuroo smiled and nodded before Kenma lifted his arms up above his head and Kuroo carried him to where Bokuto and Akaashi were sitting curled up in front of the TV. 

As Kuroo placed Kenma gently inbetween the two snugglers and went away to get his pancakes. Bokuto brought Kenma into his lap and wrapped his big arms around the small frame and placed a kiss onto the youngers cheek. Kenma made a face, 'your sticky too' he said as he wiped away the substance on his cheek. 'But is it syrup or apple pie this time kitten' Kuroo said as he came back in holding Kenma's plate of pancakes. Kenma looked up at Bokuto and brought his face to his, before hesitantly licking Bokuto's lips as well. Akaashi looked on in surpise, Kenma must still be quite out if it he thought as Kenma stopped and said 'syrup' defiantly and turned to his breakfast/dinner. Bokuto looked at him in surprise then smirked 'and what about Keiji?' he questioned. Kenma looked up and brought his lips to Akaashi's, this time there were no kitten licks, just a short simple kiss that lasted a bit longer than necessary before Kenma pulled away smiling 'tastes like Keiji' was all he said. Bokuto and Kuroo were quick to jump in 'hey where's my kiss?' they said in unison both leaning in 'ugh get away your both still sticky' Kenma cut in with a cross tone but didn't look like he minded one bit as he cuddled in closer to Akaashi. 

'I think Kenma was pulled into work yesterday and they accidentally let his twin come home instead' Bokuto joked, Kenma snorted, 'I don't have a twin, you big sticky idiot' Bokuto gasped in shock horror before Kenma pulled him in for a kiss, once again turning back to his pancakes 'ummm where's mine?' Kenma didn't even spare Kuroo a glance before uttering 'you got your fair share in bed' before settling into the couch turning to watch the current anime episode that was on. 

Akaashi smiled and turned placing his own lips on Kuroo's. They both smiled into the kiss before turning around to see Kenma's head already on Bokuto's shoulder starting to drift of again, the pancakes almost forgotten resting on his leg as he lazily chewed. 

The four of them curled up into one as the sun set, each drifting off to the quiet sounds of the new anime opening. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this was way longer than I thought it was going to be and I had no idea how to end it, so sorry if the ending sucked but thank you for reading, kudos and comments always appreciated. (It's really late here, so if there are grammar and spelling mistakes I'm really sorry I just can't be bothered to edit) Thnx.


End file.
